Going Under
by maya-sleepy
Summary: Kagome finds out how Inuyasha REALLY feels about her. songfic to Evanescence's Going Under and probably some Linkin Park songs dosen't suck or so I've been told Review! FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Going Under

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Evanescence sadly

"How could you Inuyasha you really did it this time. I can't believe what a fool I have been believing that you actually cared about me." Kagome said as she stood at the edge of the cliff. She had been there for the past hour. "Why, why, why how could you" she whispered as a silent tear flowed down her face. With that she left for the campsite.

It had been 9 days since the incident and Inuyasha acted like nothing happened and Kagome did the same. Everything pretty much wasn't the same and every night Kagome would go to a place alone and think about stuff . She had told Sango about what had happened and told her not to bother her when she went some place to be alone. She used this excuse to go and think but most of the time she left so she could do her homework and think to but mostly homework.

Kagome was out in her usual special place (A/N her mind ) and didn't even notice that she started singing everybody stopped when they heard her voice it was heavenly and full of emotion

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you

and you still won't hear me

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thought in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm so go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breath I can't keep going under

Then she remembered were she was and then Inuyasha came and told her . . . . . . .

TBC


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own confusing or Evanescence sadly

Chapter. 2

"Kagome do you think you can stop singing long enough to find a jewel shard" he said in a cold voice

"Inuyasha I..I…I, I'm sorry your right lets go" she said and started walking away when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Did I say I was finished talking to you no.. now Kikyo needs a soul and you will give her your soul or I'll take it" he said.

But instead of her giving in she said.

"Inuyasha why did you tell me you cared about me why did you Lie to me?" she asked

Inuyasha just stared at her and didn't answer.

"Well why, why, WHY, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?"

Then out of nowhere he attacked her but luckily she dogged his claws and fell on the floor.

She got up and stared at him but then he tried to hit her again. All Miroku and Sango could do was stare then they realized what was happening and tried to help Kagome but got thrown back by Inuyasha he was about to tear his claws into her when she got up and ran liked the wind well not really she just ran.

A while later . . . .

Kagome stood the edge of the cliff she had stood a few days ago and then she started singing Again:

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear

Sealed with lies through so many tears

Sealed from within pursuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough

You will never be good enough

You were never conceived in love

You will never not rise above

They'll never see

I'll never be

I struggle on and on to feed this hunger

burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks blinding light

Birthing a dawn to this endless night

Arms outstretched, awaiting me

An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you

I have lived and I died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you

I will never forsake

They'll never see

I'll never be

I struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me

They'll never see

I'll never be

I struggle on and on to feed this hunger burning deep inside of me

Rest in me I'll comfort you

I have lived and died for you

Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you

Kagome stood there looking down at the dark depths of the cliff and sighed she would have to get the rest of the shards herself after that hole episode with Inuyasha she decided to be by herself even though she still loved him . . . . . . .

(a/n well there's chapter two you'll find out what happened to kagome and Inuyasha)


	3. My Immortal

A/N thanks for reviewing and stuff I really thought this thing would suck I'm planning on making one were she kicked Inuyasha's ass but not yet

LiquidFusion38: hey if you haven't read my bio I can't spell that well .lol

To everybody: well glad you liked it here's chapter three oh when I speak in third person I'm being mysterious

Ch.3

She had been gone for awhile now she didn't even know where she was and she didn't know where to go. She kept walking for another hour and the mist of sleep was starting to surround. But she knew she had to keep walking or he would catch up. She had no idea where to go all she felt was loneliness, betrayal, and hollow inside (Which song ppl).

Somewhere were ever the HELL Inuyasha is at:

"where is she, where is that stupid wench" he said as he ran through the forest his agility was so incredible. He didn't know why he did the things he did it was like something pulling beneath the surface confusing him. As he ran through the forest moments of all the times he was with kagome flowed through his mind she had been there for him but know he didn't care all he cared about know was finding her and taking her to kikyo.

Where kagome is at right know

She had always been there for him she wiped away his tears and when she was with him she felt joy know all she felt was hatred for him and his dead bitch. Then she got an idea she stopped made a barrier so he wouldn't find her she sat down got a pen and paper and started writing.

A while later

She was finished and very pleased with her new song and then she started singing it:

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just to much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears

And I held your hand trough all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just to much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I'd held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone

But though your still with me

I've been alone all long

When you'd cried I wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have al of me

She opened here eyes and saw the last person she wanted to see (three guesses who)

"So this is were you've been hiding" he said

"how did you find me my barrier. . . . " she said

"All I had to do was follow the voice and it led me to you" he said

"Maybe there's another girl with a pink barrier" she said

"no now do as I say or I will kill you" he said in a threatening voice

"you can't get through" she said

"watch me" he said as he started clawing at the barrier

Tell me which songs are in here and I'll give you all a new chapter some are form linkin park just so you'll know.

And to Queen -Of- Dragons: are you a witch and a medium? Cause I am


	4. Don't Stay

A/N I have decided to put some other songs in here, and I am overly sarcastic so if you don't understand to bad. You people really are stupid the songs were

Crawling, and Haunted

I don't own Linkin Park or Inuyasha

Ch.4

She watched as he clawed and clawed at her barrier 'should have brought some popcorn' were her thoughts you could tell she was concerned by the look of boredom on her face. While she watched him claw away she started to remember what had happened.

flashback

Kagome's pov

Inuyasha had left to go take a 'walk' and hadn't come back yet which worried me because me and Songo made ramen his favorite and so I followed him you know how everybody says curiosity killed the cat well for me it was more like curiosity broke my heart. Well I went, I saw, and didn't conquer I know hw loved Kikyo but I don't know I convinced myself he didn't care about her and only me. But that's not all the things he said to her.

"I only love you kikyo I never gave a damn about your reincarnation" he said as he stroked her dead pale face. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but endless pools of nothingness (he has very good vocabulary) then he kissed her.

end of flashback

She was interrupted by a sudden RIP. She didn't have time to react when a fist came to contact with the side of her face she went hurtling back and hit a tree. He came over towards her and claws ready then it dawned on her she could always just make him 'sit'.

"SIT BOY" was heard then a loud thump. She got up and ran like her life depended on her own two legs and in this case it did. She ran until she stopped in front of a field of flowers she couldn't run anymore and collapsed in the middle of the field. To pass the time she decided to sing herself to sleep

Sometimes I need to remember just to breath

Sometimes I need you to stay away from

(if you like linkin park be imaginative and go buy the c.d and listen to Don't Stay)

She finished her song and drifted to sleep little did she know a dark figure was watching her and it wasn't naraku, sesshomaru, or koga like most people think he was a vampire. . . . . . . . . . .

This Chapter is dedicated to my sanity may you rest in peace.

To Kawaii Youkai Miko: I hate siblings mine drives me crazy like he did this weekend that's why I have no sanity except my sarcasm that's all I have I love vampires


	5. My DSMBR

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N Before you start reading let it be known that my good friend Nina helped me co write these chapters AND she's insane in the membrane so that will explain anything stupid in here and yes she just told me I'm wrong

Chapter 5 ready? Here we gooooooo!

Maya-see what I mean?

Nina-no I really don't well back with the story

The vampire ran through the forest. He had been watching her since she ran away from him (Inuyasha). He was shocked by her radiant beauty ew I know. Well as Kagome laid there knocked out (I mean sleeping) he neared her sleeping form cautiously. Then he leaned closer and closer and accidentally fell. All of a sudden a figure approached him he had a moon on his forehead which made him look like a hippie (Sorry Nina controls the keyboard) Nina-don't blame it on me you psycho he he. To his surprise it was his good friend Sesshomaru.

"AH sesshy what are you doing here?" Chester said surprised

"What do you think you moron? Oh never mind you don't think"

"Screw you fluffy I was merely looking…… around" He said as he dusted himself off

"Yeah right you were trying to score" (can you imagine him saying that? . ) he said in a bored tone

"Oh shut up fluffy" After a long silence Chester screamed "I'AM THE YARF KING I CAN DO ANYTHING"

Sesshomaru looked at him like he was insane, which he was

Kagome was awakened by Chester's insane outburst. She got up and hit him in the head and said

"Can you shut up I'm trying to sleep with the fucking dirt. "Ew you freak" Chester said. "I'm outta here" and with that he flew flew and hit a tree. He was knocked out and fluffy went over and pocked him with a stick a very painful stick with thorn and everything. Well after serious pocking he finally got up and by the bump in his head he looked like a giant mushroom. Sesshomaru looked at him and busted out laughing.

"Shut up"Chester said he got up and looked for Kagome and he noticed that she was still asleep with the dirt. Sesshomaru looked at Chester weirder than usual then looked at Kagome. All of a sudden he started to bug the hell out of Chester by singing " You're in love with Kagome you're in love with Kagome". Soon he got bored and left to look for Inuyasha, they had a score to settle. Kagome soon got up and looked startled. She had a nightmare, it was about Inuyasha. This is how Kagome's dream went…….

There was snow everywhere and she had gotten lost in the great forest. Soon she heard a soft, comforting voice whispering in her hear. It was Chester. She looked into his deep, green eyes and he looked into her's. Soon he got closer and closer as if he was in a deep spell. All Kagome could do is wait for what was about to happen. Then they kissed but the romantic scene soon ended when she slapped him. Yes he got slapped. Kagome started running from him so now she was running form Inuyasha and Chester. One trying to kill her and the other helplessly in love with her. Mest up I know. Well she had nothing else to do but worry so she decided to focus on something else. She made a song called MY DSMBR. It described herself and her home and what she missed. When her masterpiece was completed she started to sing it to see if it described what she was going through.

This is MY DSMBR. This is my time of the year.

This is MY DSMBR. This is all so clear.

This is MY DSMBR. This is my snow covered home.

This is MY DSMBR. This is me alone

And I…..

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

And I……

Take back all the things I said that made you feel like that

And I……

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

And I……

Take back all the things that I said to you

And I give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

This is MY DSMBR. These are my snow covered trees

This is me pretending. This is all I need.

And I…..

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

And I…..

Take back all the things I said that made you feel like that

And I…..

Take back all the things that I said to you

And I give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

This is my DSMBR

This is my time of the year

This is my DSMBR

This is all so clear

Give it all away

To have someone to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

Give it all away

To have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to

Suddenly Kagome woke up from her dream. Yes she was dreaming this whole time. She looked over and saw Lord Fluffy poking Chester with the stick.Kagome was stunned. Had she just dreamed everything that was about to happen? If so, is it a new power?

Find out next time on dragon ball . . . . . . . . Oh Inuyasha fan fiction see ya

Next time on Inuyasha : points of authority

A/N I see Blanca Sesshy I thought it would be cool Bird gave me the idea XD lol


	6. Points Of Authority

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N okay Nina went back were she belongs to those who didn't understand tough luck when Bird is here I have no idea what's going on

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru ran through the forest he had to fight Inuyasha. Now that she wasn't there after his retarded encounter with Chester he wondered what he wanted with the girl she was a mere human what good was she for. He found his dear half brother with his corpse. (three guesses who)

"Inuyasha Ah so that's why your other wench is in the field" he said in a emotionless voice he turned and noticed him in front of his face.

"Where is she tell me" he said as he launched at fluffy. His fist clenched as he tried to punch him but fluffy already expecting this moved. He looked up rage in his eyes but sesshomaru's were emotionless not even caring. After some tried punches Inuyasha's thought were how his brother was he was so emotionless and didn't like him over a sword he did care about his own flesh and blood but it was like he liked to think he was never wrong.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the way his brother stared at him he loved the way he stared at him. For that he hated him.

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else

Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame

Cover up your face / You can't run a race

The pace is to fast / You just won't last

You love the way I look at you

While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through

You take away when I give in

My life

My pride is broken

You like to think your never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You like to act like your someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(you live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(You live what you learned)

You love the things I say I'll do

The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you

You take away when I give in

My pride is broken

You like to think your never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You like to act like your someone

(you live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(you live what you've learned)

He ran at fluffy again sword up high but stopped when he noticed him coming closer to kikyo. He ran at him he would not kill kikyo but he was to late there lay kikyo blood running from her mouth eyes hollow.

Forfeit the game/ Before somebody else

Take you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame

Cover up your face/ You can't run a race

The pace is to fast / You just won't last

You like to think your never wrong

(You live what you've learned)

You like to act like your someone

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through

(you live what you've learned)

He stared at her dead, dead body? And at his brother before he lunged at him eyes filled with fury.

You like to think you're never wrong / Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You want to act like your someone / Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you / Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

You want to share what you've been through / Forfeit the game

(You live what you've learned)

His brother killed the woman he loved. He hovered over him his claws were bloodied. He took out tetsiga and when he was about to strike. Something hit him and he was engulfed in darkness.

Chester looked down and saw sesshy on the floor looking pissed off he looked at him and told him telepathically

Why are you pissed off

I was supposed to kill him

I just saved your sorry ass and your worried about that and he's not dead just knocked out . . . retard

Whatever so where's the girl?

In the cave you know you can kill him now

Nah I don't feel like it later

He got up and stretched his sore muscles and took one final look at inuyasha and kicked him and giggled insanely. Chester looked at him his thoughts were 'And he says I have issues' he sighed. Then with one last look they turned and left.

She waited for them to be gone before kikyo sat up she called her soul bringers and they gave her souls ironic huh? She got up and left sulking 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted inu-baka so deciding she would get her soul by herself turned and followed the two insane people. . . . . . . . . . . .

Inuysha's dream

He ran and ran trying to catch up with kikyo he yelled. "KIKYO PLEASE STOP WAIT" but she would not stop. Until suddenly she turned but it wasn't kikyo it was kagome. "I'm not kikyo you heard me my name is kagome ka - go - me" she said in a cold voice. He stared at her and said "Kagome I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she looked at him and yelled

"YOUR SORRY OH HE'S SORRY HE'S SORRY HE'S SORRY, SORRY MY ASS YOU LIED TO ME I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!" he looked up and she wasn't there it was kikyo.

"So your sorry huh well no you hear me no you didn't get me my soul you failed goodbye Inuyasha"

He turned around he thought he heard a voice he looked again and saw a man about 28 years old he had green eyes and handsome features he wore a black trench coat that made him look cool (there mike your in it HAPPY!? Quit bitchin)

He smiled and pearly white fangs appeared in the corners of his mouth.

"So your Inuyasha kagome told me so much about you she s a beautiful girl why would you go for the dead bitch" he turned and left then inu woke up. . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N there you go I hope it's better I'm curious so I'll say it

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Haunted

A/N YO!!!!!! I know I haven't updated and stuff I moved out of my Dads house because . . . . . . . Of problems Blanca you know why and it's a miracle I'm updating and thanks to you Blanca I was inspired thanks I also apologize for the chapter on My December I KNOW IT WAS DCEMBER GOD I JUST DIDN"T WANT TO TYPE IT THE WHOLE WORD AND I apologize for Nina or Virginia she's stupid

Ch.7

Kagome woke with a start she looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in a cave and it was light outside. She got up and made her way out (don't worry about the vampire he'll pop out later). As Kagome thought of her new task of collecting the jewel shard on her own. She kept thinking of just everything Inuyasha, Kikyo, HER SCHOOL WORK, and everyone. She continued walking until she came along a girls body. Her eyes closed, tears flowing down her face, blood spilling from her mouth the girl looked like the type of girl who was very smart and got into fights. Kagome looked at the girl she was very beautiful she had long black hair, and reddish pouting lips. Suddenly her eyes shot open and without needing her arms for support she sat straight up.

"What do you want?" the girl said in a emotionless voice. Kagome looked at the girls eyes they were the color of the ocean when your on the very deep end. Her eyes seemed like they were once filled with joy and love . . . . But know they looked hollow, stormy, and seemed to be fuelled with anger and hatred. Those were the feelings Kagome felt know.

"Um- um I . I . .I.. j-just wanted to see if you were alright" Kagome managed to say. The girl looked around and said

"What time is it or era whatever"

"The warring states era - hey how did yo-" Kagome began but was interrupted by the girl as she got up and said. "GOD DAMMIT" Kagome got up and noticed she was just a couple of inches taller than her.

"Your not form this time are you" Kagome asked.

"Jeez what threw you off the clothes or the question" she began to notice this girl was very bitchy and that she was wearing black baggy pants and a shirt with a bunny bellow the bunny was some well chosen words 'You suck and that's sad'. Kagome looked at the girl and noticed she had a long sword with a red handle strapped at the side of her hip.

"How did you get here" Kagome inquired as she looked around. The girl looked at Kagome pondering if she should tell her or not. Finally she stretched and winced as a hole in the side of her stomach bleed more she looked at Kagome and said. "I was walking home from a friends house and a demon attacked me he stabbed me with a extremely large knife there was a portal there so I did the only thing I could think of and pushed him through it but the basterd pulled me in and I hit the ground and was knocked out I think he thought I was dead that's why he left me here" she said this in a bored tone. Kagome noticed this girl was also a youkai she could sense it a hanyu (sp?) but a youkai though she didn't show it. "Well" the girl said startling the Kagome "I would love to stay but gotta keep moving I must leave can't stay here". The girl started walking when Kagome remembered she was injured. "Wait" Kagome said as she started to walk towards her "Your injured I can heal you" the girl turned and said " I don't need your help I'm fi-" but the girl never finished her sentence as a demon came out and of the ground and tried to eat her. But she was to fast and cleared out of the way before he got her she took out her sword and slashed one of his many eyes off and tried to get her he bit her arm and blackish blood splattered everywhere the girl got her bleeding arm and kneeled in the grass and then she got up her arms still dripping with blood a pool of blood started to surround her black converse (the shoes). Kagome could see this girl was struggling and she found the nearest object (which was a very pointy stick) gathered a bunch of energy and threw it like spear. The spear (stick) hit the demon square in the forehead the girl looked back at her a kind of surprised expression on her face then the demon came down dead (duh!). The girl came closer to Kagome and said "lets start all over again I'm Maya Smith" (A/N NO not me she has some traits but I couldn't think of a name that started with M) Kagome looked at Maya's outstretched hand and shook it "Kagome Higurashi" said as a smile spread at her face her smile must have been contagious because Maya started to smile as well surprising Kagome at first . . . . . . .

It had been a couple of weeks since Kagome met Maya but she felt like she had known her a long time. She explained to her about how she came here and everything even about Inuyashas betrayal so Maya helped out Kagome and in return Kagome would take Maya to their time. Kagome had learned about Maya as well she discovered she was half witch half shadow demon and that shadow demons looked like humans but dwelled in the shadows and controlled them but her father had been half fire demon so she could manipulate fire. One night they were sleeping by their camp (they went to go get some stuff in their time but she kept her end of the deal and stayed with Kagome to help find the shards) Kagome heard still couldn't sleep she went to the river and sat down she started singing a song she had been working on . . . . . . . . . .

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know your still there

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me

Fearing you

Loving you

I won't let you pull me down

Haunting you I can smell you - alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me

Raping me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

She turned around and saw Maya she looked at her and said "Mind keeping the voice to a minimum I'm trying to sleep". Kagome looked embarrassed Maya seeing this said "I'm kidding where did you get the inspiration from" Kagome looked down and said I don't know I just come up with them it's like I pull them out of my head it's what I feel". Maya looked around and said I have one want to hear it?" she said and looked at Kagome she nodded and Maya sat down making sure she didn't sit on mud then she began to sing her voice matching Kagome's

How many times have you told me you love her

As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth . . . .

From that they talked until their eye lids becoming heavy with sleep they went to bed .

A/N o.k I probably will update next week if I'm lucky and my if my cousin in Cali will let me borrow her computer sorry to everyone you turned to flobberworms for the wait and FRIGIN REVIEW I NEED SUPORT MY LIFE IS TO STRESS FULL RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!


	8. My Last Breath

A/N Sorry I really like this chapter

Ch.8

It had been a couple of weeks since Kikyo had left him he knew she didn't care about him. Kagome had but not her, not Kikyo

Inuyasha ran as he searched for a trace of Kagome's scent, but sadly he couldn't pick up anything. His plan was to find Kagome apologize for trying to kill her and ask her for a favor.

Suddenly he picked up her scent, but he also picked up the scent of a fire demon. He reached a clearing where a raven haired girl was fighting a red haired girl that was throwing fire balls at her. The battle stopped as a pink arrow flew to the fire demon hitting her square in the chest. The demon burst into flames and the other girl reached into the mist of flames and pulled out a jewel shard.

"Maya!" a familiar voice screamed. "Bring it over here so I can purify it". Maya walked out of the clearing and a pink light was seen .

Inuyasha as soon as he saw the light ran towards it 'I know that voice' he thought as he reached his location. Sure enough Kagome was there so was the other girl. When Kagome first saw him expected her to shoot at him, but she just starred and said to Maya

"Maya this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha Maya". She looked at him again and said "If you've come for my soul not now. Please I have collected half of the jewel and we know where Naraku is if you would help us defeat him I'll give you my soul".

"What!?" Maya screamed "No, Kagome your not doing that I'll ask my friends to help, but no!".

Her face became fearful her eyes looked more hallow than ever.

"No" Kagome said "This is mine and Inuyasha's business, Maya you have helped me enough you can go back to our time". Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said "Deal" he looked at her and said as he took her hand. "I don't need your soul just your forgiveness please" Kagome let go of his hand and surprising Inuyasha by giving him a euphemist look and said "You don't deserve it but sure your forgiven". She turned to Maya who said "Kagome I'm in this if you are I'm not leaving".

"We are to" a voice said they turned towards the clearing and saw Miroku and Sango walking towards them.

Together they went to Naraku's castle the sky grew gray as they approached. They walked in and there was Naraku waiting.

"You came they did to but as you can see their dead" they turned their attention to the body's of Sesshomaru and Chester lying dead. Inuyasha's face twisted with anger as he ran at Naraku but he easily dodged it. While their battle went on and Naraku's reincarnations attacked. Their battle truly began when Sango launched her weapon at Jeromaru who tried to kill Kagome.

The battle raged on as more demons joined the fight, Maya was fighting a fire demon, Miroku trying hard not to suck in Naraku's poisonous insects and still get rid of a giant worm. While Kagura was free to attack Kagome.

Kagome launched a arrow at Kagura who easily blew it away she shot another one which she dodged it. Suddenly the arrow flew back and Kagome wasn't as fast as to dodge this one it dug into her chest. Blood splattered from her fatal wound Kagome took some steps back and knelt down as she placed both of her hands on the arrow that came into her. Blood chocked her as she removed the arrow which only caused more blood to pour. She fell face first on the soft brown earth and held her last breath to see the outcome of the last battle she would be in with Inuyasha. Flames flashed in front of her as she saw Kagura burst into flame as Maya burned her to a crisp.

Suddenly she remembered everything she went through with Inuyasha………

Hold on to me love you know I can't stay long

"Inuyasha I love you" she whispered

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. Oh can you hear me can you fell me in your arms holding my last breath.

"Inuyasha I'm holding my last breath for only you" she whispered

Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

"I know this is the last time I'll see you I know you love Kikyo, but I'll always love you" she whispered as things got cold.

I'll miss the winter a world of fragile things look for me in the white forest hiding in a hallow tree (come find me).

Inuyasha suddenly knew something was wrong as he only saw the faces of Sango, Miroku, and Maya 'something happened' he thought.

Kagome felt salty tears on her face as she remembered everything.

I know you hear me I can taste it I you tears. Holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

Inuyasha gave on final thrust as Naraku was split in two, he turned and saw the rest of the reincarnations die. He saw Kagome as a pool of blood surrounded her staining her white strapless shirt. He ran to her side as he reached her it began to rain. He closed his eyes and cried.

Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams to leave you here. But still you wake and know the truth . No one's there.

Kagome felt someone rush to her side and knew it was him as it began to rain. "I love you" she whispered s she released her last breath and closed her eyes.

Say goodnight don't be afraid calling me calling me as you fade to black…….

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed as Miroku, Maya, and Sango ran to see what had happened.

Sango buried her hands I Miroku's shoulders as she saw her friend lifeless. Miroku hugged her his wind tunnel no longer there on his right arm. Maya looked away and whispered "not again" as she remembered when she met Kagome.

Inuyasha cried and suddenly the jewel in Maya's hand glowed and the rest of the shards flew towards it. The jewel was finally complete. She gave the jewel to Inuyasha who knew exactly what to do with it.

"I wish Kagome had never met me and everything was back the way it use to be" he said. A flash of light appeared and everyone was no longer there.

Kagome woke up and said "what a weird dream" as she dressed for school but this time instead of putting on bright make up she put on black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She walked to school she saw to girls in purple uniform talking to a boy in a black uniform with black spiky hair and red eyes. She felt that she knew those two girls as she watched them being joined by a guy with red long hair and green eyes who was wearing a pink uniform. She wasn't watching where she was going as she ran into a boy with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes……….…….


	9. THE END

A/N that was the last chapter God I suck I'm sick and I didn't wake up early and I was late to Mr. Adler's class and he gave me after school detention. AND ONE OF MY FRIENDS ISN'T TALKING TO ME BECAUSE THEY TOLD HIM IF HE DID A GANG WOULD BEAT HIM UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have such a sad life even my bro agrees to everyone who wondered what happened to the clay bitch here it is I don't remember where I saw it but If it was your idea credit to for coming up with something funny to cheer me up even if I don't know you!!!!!!!!!

Kikyo walked closer to where she thought she sensed the jewel and suddenly fell of a cliff. She died again and all the little worms ran or squirmed away cuz they didn't fell like eating something that gross .

THE END

P.S I love you guys I'm coming up with a sequel maybe expected by probably next week later

CREDITS TO:

Blanca: for sending me all those helpful forwards that made my e-mail inbox like 30 something

Mike Ayala: for being a good boyfriend . when your not running around in circles screaming: MY HEADS ON FIRE!!!!!

Virginia/ Bird/ Nina Ayala: for approving my story and helping me kick your brothers ass

Evanescence: for being #3 on my list of favorite rock bands.

LINKIN PARK: for the best damn music since KORN and best CONCERT

MUDVAYNE: WORLD SO COLD BEST DAMN SONG

METALLICA: BEST BAND EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KORN: A.D.I.D.A.S, THOUGHTLESS BEST DAMN SONG'S

And KILAla my cat may you rest in peace and may the dog who killed you rot in pieces (which he is believe me!!!)


End file.
